Cupcake
by Carlisle Cullen x.x
Summary: Edward says something embarrassing, and Bella can't resist making fun of him.


"Bella, what are you doing in there?" Edward's impatient voice called from outside the bathroom.

I sighed. "I am getting ready for our date. And I am not, I repeat, am not, going to let Alice and Rosalie dress me up, so I have to look perfect when we get to your house."

I shuddered at the thought of being Alice's Barbie again. That was the stuff of nightmares.

"If you don't hurry, we're going to be late and miss our reservation. Hurry up, cupcake."

I snorted and walked out of the bathroom holding my shoes in one hand.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, you did not just call me 'cupcake'. You are a hundred years old, not twelve. A guy in Phoenix called one of my friends 'cupcake' once. Do you know what she did? She kicked him in a vital part of his anatomy, and the school nurse said he probably wouldn't be able to have kids."

I flushed, realizing that I had just said that. But still, Edward had called me 'cupcake', so I figured that I had the right to say something that I normally wouldn't say.

Edward was staring at the floor, looking embarrassed. Edward, looking embarrassed! That night was going to be a blast. I had something to make him embarrassed about! If only he could blush…

"Let's just go, Bella. If you want, we could just not go home. That way Alice won't be able to make you…"

"No, that's ok. I just suddenly thought of something I had to tell Alice. And Jasper. And definitely Emmett. Maybe even Rosalie and Esme. Oh, and Carlisle." I laughed happily.

Edward just grumbled and towed me out the door.

When we got to the Cullens, Alice threw the door open with a huge grin on her face. "Hey, Cupcake." She said to Edward, and turned to me, laughing.

"Hey, everyone, come in here. Bella has a story for us!" Alice called unnecessarily.

Everyone was already in the room with us.

"I'm going to wait in the car." Edward said quickly, and ran out the door before anyone could stop him.

Carlisle stared after him in bewilderment, and Esme with worry. The rest of them were staring at me expectantly, obviously thinking that I some great dirt.

"Have any of you ever heard Edward call anyone a food?" I asked the room.

Carlisle and Esme stared at me, and began to grin.

"Why, no, I don't believe I have. Why?" Carlisle chuckled, raising his voice slightly so Edward would be sure to hear.

"Well, I was taking my time in the bathroom, you see," I said, dragging it out to prolong Edward's embarrassment.

I knew I would feel bad about this the next morning, but seriously, I was embarrassed by just walking next to Edward, and I finally had something to get him back with. It wasn't a big thing, and I'm not sure if the Cullens weren't just making it into a bigger deal for my benefit, but whatever it was, I was going to use it.

"And Edward was yelling for me to hurry up. Then, he gets quiet for a minute, and says 'hurry up, cupcake.'"

Emmett broke out in nearly hysterical laughter. "Why?" He gasped out, and Jasper's face grew serious.

"Maybe he was comparing her to food." He said quietly. I just stared at him.

"I don't think so, Jasper, it was just something funny. Sheesh, you guys take everything so seriously." They all stared at me like I had just announced I had two heads.

What was the matter with me? I was acting like I was insane! Vengeance was putting me on a high, I decided, which was weird, and totally unlike me.

"Nah, Jazz, it was just an endearment. He was being cute. Or, trying to be." Alice added with a little laugh, breaking the awkward moment.

"I agree," Esme said with a nod.

"Edward would never compare Bella to food."

"Did you eat any cupcakes recently?" Emmett asked, having recovered from his hysterics.

"Maybe that's what he was thinking about."

I shook my head. "No, but now I want one after all this talk about them."

"Well, I think that he had a human flashback, and decided he wanted a cupcake." Rosalie said. Everyone knew that she had, as she said, 'human flashbacks', all the time.

"Did they even have cupcakes that long ago? He's like, two hundred years old." Emmett exaggerated purposely to make us all laugh.

"HEY!" Even I could hear Edward's bellow. He appeared by my side in a few seconds.

"Well, as entertaining as this conversation has been," Edward began, his voice steeped in sarcasm, "Bella and I have reservations that we will miss, if we don't leave right now."

"Aw, I wanted to do Bella's hair!" Alice pouted. I tried not to look too thrilled that I had escaped, and followed Edward obediently to my truck, which I had convinced him to take.

After our return from Volterra, it had been pathetically easy for me to get my way, but I hadn't pushed it. I didn't want him to feel any more guilty than he already did, so we hadn't taken my truck anywhere. But today I had decided we were driving it to Port Angeles.

Edward had run us to the Cullens' home, so we had to run back to my house to get it.

"Hurry up, Bella! We're already ten minutes late." I caught up to him and he helped me into the passenger seat and blurred around to the other side.

With a rumble the truck started, and to my extreme surprise, shut off again.

"What-" I began, and followed the direction of his stricken look.

The stereo. Or, rather, the hole where the stereo had been. I hadn't had it fixed, although Jake had offered, so wires hung from its gaping mouth, a cruel reminder of our months apart.

"Wha-why, I mean, how-" Edward stammered, his jaw clenched tightly.

I couldn't look at his angelic face; it would hurt too much.

"I didn't want to remember. There was a hole in my chest, and it ached every time I saw it. Or watched tv. Or listened to cds, or wore something you commented on." I said quietly, not bothering to watch his expression.

I had memorized the self-deprecating face he gave whenever someone brought up the months when he had left.

"Jake mentioned it too," I continued, not knowing I was setting myself up.

"He was in the truck with you?" Edward thundered angrily.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? Werewolves can phase at any moment Bella! In an enclosed space like this, he would have killed you!"

"Edward, stop." I said, my voice eerily calm.

"Jake would hurt me as soon as you would. He loves me, Edward, and I love him. Not in the same way I love you, of course, but in a platonic, best friend way, so just stop. And stop pulling the 'I hate myself' face. It's not a flattering look for you, and it isn't your fault. You did what you thought was best. It isn't your fault that I was catatonic, and it certainly isn't your fault that I hung out with Jake. It was mine. There is nothing you can do about it now; you've already promised that you won't do it again."

I stopped for a breath, and reached out a quavering hand to touch his marble-like features.

"I love you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. And you're mine and always will be." I finished the sentence as I pressed my lips against his, holding properly still, like always.

Then he pulled away, a rogue like grin on his face.

"I love you too, cupcake." He replied, mock solemnly. We both burst out laughing, and kissed again.

He started the truck then, and we pulled out of the driveway.

"Oh, and Edward?" He looked at me inquisitively.

"Don't call me cupcake."

* * *

AN: I had to write this, the idea has been flying around, since this morning. Me and my best friend, Taya, were looking over senior school photos we had taken over the years, and we found our favourite. It was the time we we teasing her brother about the fact our tutor called him Cupcake. We were giggling like mad over this. Here is the result of a Tuesday coffee morning. Hope you enjoyed it,

**_Do you know that sexy little button that says 'review'. Please type what you think of the story into the box, and press it. Very much appreciated. Thank you xxx_**


End file.
